


Orphans

by LiinHaglund



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Orphans, Parent Death, Secret Organizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU short where the parents die, but the siblings don't get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orphans

Ran left his sister sitting in the living room to see who was at the door. There had been a steady stream of people coming to their house lately and as the older sibling he took it upon himself to deal with it all. Lawyers, police, colleagues and friends of their parents. Asking questions, expressing condolences, journalists trying to get interviews, friends from school wondering how they were.

“Yes?” he prompted while looked the guy over. There had to be some mixed blood in his heritage. Too tall and too foreign-looking.

“I'm looking for the Fujimiya sisters?”

Ran sighed. It wasn't nice to think ill of the dead, but could his parents not have chosen a girl's name for him? “I'm Ran, and I only have one sister,” he said tersely.

“Ah, sorry. Well, I'm a private investigator and I'm looking into some things. Any chance I could talk to you?”

Ran held back a second sigh and fished out one of the half-dozen cards his parents' lawyer had given him. He smiled sweetly at the guy and handed it over.

“I hate rich kids,” was the muttered reply to his action. “Look, if you change your mind,” the guy fished his own card out of a back pocket and made sure Ran took it.

Closing the door and going back to his sister he did sigh again. Rich kids. He supposed they were, but they hadn't been brought up to be snobs. Their parents had splurged on their education and on family vacations to exotic places, not on their everyday life.

“Who was it?” Aya asked. Her voice was dulled by the grief, not the quick and lighthearted sound he was used to.

Ran looked at the card. “Kritiker? Some guy called Youji. Said he was investigating. Also said he was looking for your sister.”

Aya snorted where she normally would have laughed. They were both too emotionally raw to laugh, but they cheered each other up when they could. “You're too pretty to be a boy anyway. Just accept you fate!”

“Maybe we should move abroad?”

“I like it here,” Aya said, “but maybe a new place would help. I keep expecting to see mom hunched over her laptop every time I enter the kitchen.”

“I just want to be left alone!” Ran whined.

Aya nodded, for once. She was normally more than happy at getting attention and socializing. “At least the press seems to have moved on.”

The doorbell once again sounded. Ran growled and went to see who it was this time. “If I kill someone, will you help bury the body?”

Aya threw a pillow at him. “Only if it's a journalist. They take _the_ worst pictures and make me look ugly. They've earned it.”

Ran opened the front door for the second time in half an hour. “Yes?”

“Flower delivery!” a cheery teen exclaimed happily.

Ran looked behind him and saw the shady private investigator hanging out by a car on the street.

“Sorry kid,” Ran sighed. “We have enough flowers already.”

“I'm just doing my job.”

Ran nodded. “My apologies.” He took a few bills from his pocket and shoved them in the teenager's pant pocket, then forcibly turned him around. “Don't come again.”

Aya shook her head at him. “So rude. He was cute!” She moved to close the door anyway.

Ran smiled a wicked smile. “You realize I'm the adult around here now?”

“Oh my God, I will never get to date!” Aya exclaimed.

Ran snickered.

Aya suddenly smirked.

“What?”

“Oh silly, I'm not even a virgin, and if I could sneak past dad you'd better believe I could sneak past you.” Aya played with her hair. “I am a master at sneaking.”

Ran rolled his eyes.

Sometimes being the older sibling annoyed him. He constantly had to be the serious, responsible one. He had never even considered sneaking out at night. But he would not have to now, they were free to do as they pleased.  


End file.
